1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight control circuits, and more particularly, to a backlight control circuit used for adjusting backlight brightness of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display module, a backlight module for illuminating the display module, and a backlight control circuit for controlling the backlight module. The power supply and the control signals of the backlight module are provided by an external circuit, and the power supply and the control signals of the backlight module are input to a drive unit of the display module. The power supply and the control signals of the backlight module cannot be directly controlled by the drive unit. The backlight module may not be synchronized with the display module, if the power supply of the display module is turned off, the power supply of the backlight module is still on, and then a residual image is displayed.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a backlight control circuit which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.